The invention relates to a fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat.
EP 0 720 930 A1 discloses a known fitting which is provided as an inclination adjuster for the backrest of a vehicle seat. A ring which sits radially on the outside and whose edges are bent radially inwards engages around the two fitting parts. However, this fitting could also be used as an adjuster for different parts of the vehicle seat. For such intended uses, simplified and more cost-effective production would be desirable.
One aspect of the present invention is the provision of an improved fitting for a vehicle seat, in particular for a motor vehicle seat. In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, such a fitting includes a first fitting part, a second fitting part which can be rotated relative to the first fitting part, and a ring which holds the two fitting parts together in the axial direction, wherein the first fitting part is pressed into (e.g., press-fit into) the ring.
By virtue of the fact that the first fitting part is pressed into the ring, as a rule in the axial direction, the production of the fitting is simplified and the cost reduced, since the formation of the edge in the ring is omitted, at least on one side. The ring is therefore preferably arranged radially on the outside and encloses both the first fitting part and the second fitting part in the circumferential direction. The pressing-in enables the fitting to be preassembled (e.g., partially assembled) without a welding process, since the ring fixes the entire fitting in place. In this stage, functional testing, for example, can take place. The retaining function is integrated in the ring, with the result that there is a reduction in weight owing to the omission of retaining plates. A 360xc2x0 pivoting range means that universal use is possible. With the same structural-space requirement, the solution according to the invention can be used for a latching fitting, for a tumbling fitting (geared fitting) or for a prefolding mechanism.
It is advantageous if the ring has, radially inwards, a step (e.g., shoulder), with the first fitting part pressed in as far as the step. The first fitting part preferably has a larger diameter in the radial direction than the second fitting part. This step enables the axial play of the fitting to be adjusted. At the same time, the step, which acts as a sealing step, prevents the ingress of welding spray during the final installation of the fitting.
Adapters which are coordinated with the use are preferably provided for the final installation and are used to fasten the fitting to the structure of the vehicle seat. The adapter assigned to the first fitting part may be formed as a single piece with the ring. However, it is also advantageous if the first fitting part, the ring and the adapter are connected to one another by a common connection, for example a single, common weld seam or common connecting elements, i.e., for example, the three components are connected by a laser weld seam. This leads to a secure connection with minimal use of connecting means.
In the case of a welding connection, laser welding is preferred, since the weld seam can then be applied in a targeted manner and without accessories. The laser welding preferably takes place from the same direction as the attachment of the respective adapter, i.e., as a rule, through the latter. Instead of the use of an adapter, for example instead of the adapter which is assigned to the second fitting part, it is also possible to attach the fitting part concerned directly to the structure.